concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Denver
1964 Fall/1964 California, Ledbetters, Started performing at Ledbetters in the Fall before his 21st birthday. The engagement at Ledbetters continued thru 58 weeks (John mentions the 58 week engagement at Ledbetters in a 1969 interview at the State University of NY at Oneonta, NY). 1966 Fall/1966 Old Cellar Door, Washington, DC (with Mitchell Trio) 1967 End of 6/67 First European Tour with the Mitchell Trio 1969 April 26, 1969 Montgomery Community College, Rockville, MD April 27-May 3, 1969 State University of New York Oneonta, New York City, NY (2 shows each night, with Tom Paxton) May ?, 1969 Sienna College, Loudenville, NY (Coffee House appearance) Fall 1969 State University of New York Oneonta, New York City, NY 1970 August 30, 1970 Philadelphia Folk Festival September 3-6, 1970 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supported by The Chapins) December 26, 1970 Old Cellar Door, Washington, DC (supported by Bill and Taffy) 1971 June 10-13, 1971 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supported by Fat City) June 30-July 3 & 5-11, 1971 Bitter End, New York City, NY (supported by Fat City) August 31-September 5, 1971 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA November 19, 1971 State University of New York, Oneonta, NY (2 shows with Mary Travers) November 24, 1971 Inn-Cognito, London, ENG (with Tom Paxton & Ed Welch) 1972 April 22, 1972 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (supporting the Moody Blues) September 21-24, 1972 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA (with Dick Gregory & Megan McDonagh) September 30, 1972 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY November 25, 1972 Paramount Northwest, Seattle, WA November 26, 1972 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR 1973 January 18, 1973 BBC Sight and Sound Concert January 27, 1973 Idaho State University February 1, 1973 Baylor University, Waco, TX February 2, 1973 Music Hall, Houston, TX February 3, 1973 International Building, Oklahoma City, OK February 4, 1973 Dallas, TX March 23, 1973 Minnesota March 31, 1973 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA May 31, 1973 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (“One on One” Concert) June 14, 1973 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH July 9-15, 1973 Universal Studios Amphitheater, Los Angeles, CA July 16, 1973 Tanglewood, Lenox, MA July 18, 1973 Merriweather Post Pavillion, Columbia, MD August 14, 1973 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO September 1, 1973 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH September 28, 1973 Dane County Memorial Coliseum, Madison, WI September 29, 1973 Omaha, NE John Denver Farewell Andromeda Tour 1973 October 12, 1973 Albuquerque, NM October 13, 1973 Houston, TX October 14, 1973 University of Dallas, Dallas, TX October 25, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA October 26, 1973 Knoxville, TN October 27, 1973 Athens, OH October 28, 1973 Louisville, KY November 2, 1973 Cincinnati, OH November 4, 1973 Milwaukee, WI November 9, 1973 IMA Auditorium, Flint, MI 1974 02/23/74 Civic Center, San Francisco, CA 04/?/74 Capital Center, Landover, MD 04/12/74 Mobile, AL 04/20/74 Civic Center, St. Paul, MN 04/21/74 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL 05/04/74 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO 05/10/74 Music Hall, Boston, MA 05/11/74 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 05/14/74 Wendell, London, ENG 06/?/74 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO 08/07/74 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH August 26-September 1, 1974 Universal Studios Amphitheater, Los Angeles, CA September 13, 1974 Tarrant County Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX September 14, 1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA September 20-21, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY September 22, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 10/05/74 Indiana University Assembly Hall, Bloomington, IN 10/11/74 Greensboro, NC 1975 04/01/75 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL 04/02/75 Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AK 04/03/75 Memorial Coliseum, Auburn, KY 04/04/75 Mid South Coliseum, Memphis, TN 04/05/75 Omni, Atlanta, GA 04/06/75 Omni, Atlanta, GA 04/08/75 Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL 04/09/75 Coliseum, Columbia, SC 04/10/75 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC 04/11/75 Scope, Norfolk, VA 04/12/75 Capital Center, Landover, MD 04/13/75 Capital Center, Landover, MD 04/15/75 Civic Center, Springfield, MA 04/16/75 Coliseum, New Haven, CT 04/17/75 Civic Center, Providence, RI 04/18/75 Sprectrum, Philadelphia, PA 04/19/75 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (1st show) 04/19/75 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (2nd show) 04/20/75 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (Cancelled this concert and did 2 concerts on the 19th) 04/22/75 Dayton, Ohio, University of Dayton Arena 04/23/75 Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Maple Leaf Gardens 04/24/75 Ann Arbor, Michigan, Crisler Arena 04/25/75 Detroit, Michigan, Olympia Stadium 04/26/75 Richfield, Ohio, Richfield Coliseum (1st show) 04/26/75 Richfield, Ohio, Richfield Coliseum (2nd show) 04/28/75 Civic Center, St. Paul, MN 04/29/75 Civic Center, St. Paul, MN 04/30/75 Ames, Iowa, Hilton Arena 05/01/75 Kansas City, Missouri, City Kemper Arena 05/02/75 St. Louis, Missouri, Blues Arena 05/03/75 Omaha, Nebraska, Civic Center 05/05/75 Phoenix, Arizona, Coliseum 05/06/75 San Diego, California, Sports Arena 05/07/75 San Francisco, California, Cow Palace 05/09/75 Los Angeles, California, Forum 05/10/75 Los Angeles, California, Forum 05/11/75 Los Angeles, California, Forum 05/23/75 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO July 12, 1975 Civic Center, Charleston, WV August 1-7, 1975 Harrah’s, Lake Tahoe, NV (Sinatra/Denver Back to Back Concerts) October 4 or 5, 1975 Western Springs Stadium, Auckland, NZ October 6-7, 1975 Hordon Pavilion, Sydney, AUS (2 shows on the 7th) October 9-10, 1975 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS October ?, 1975 Adelaide, AUS ? October ?, 1975 Brisbane, AUS ? October 13-14, 1975 Entertainment Center, Perth, AUS October 17, 1975 Tokyo, JPN 1976 March 25, 1976 Jaap Eden Hall, Amsterdam, NED March 29-April 3, 1976 London Palladium, London, ENG April 4, 1976 Talk of the Town, London, ENG (TV concert for BBC) April 30, 1976 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (2 shows) May ?, 1976 Tarrant County Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX June 21-25, 1976 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (21st was a Benefit for the Motion Picture & Television Fund) June 26, 1976 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA June 27, 1976 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR June 29, 1976 Seattle Coliseum, Seattle, WA June 30, 1976 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR 07/02/76 Denver, Colorado, McNichols Arena 09/10/76 Lake Tahoe, Nevada, Harrah’s 09/11/76 Lake Tahoe, Nevada, Harrah’s 10/23/76 Richmond, Virginia 11/08/76 Buffalo, New York, War Memorial Coliseum 11/09/76 Springfield, Massachusetts, Civic Center 11/10/76 Providence, Rhode Island, Civic Center 11/11/76 New York, New York, Madison Square Garden 11/12/76 New York, New York, Madison Square Garden 11/13/76 New Haven, Connecticut, Veterans Memorial Coliseum 11/14/76 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Spectrum 11/15/76 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Spectrum 11/16/76 Roanoke, Virginia, Civic Center Coliseum 11/18/76 Atlanta, Georgia, The Omni 11/19/76 Birmingham, Alabama, Civic Center Coliseum 11/20/76 Auburn, Alabama, Auburn Memorial Coliseum 11/21/76 Nashville, Tennessee, Grand Old Opry 11/22/76 Charlotte, North Carolina, Charlotte Coliseum 11/24/76 Capital Center, Landover, MD 11/25/76 Capital Center, Landover, MD 1977 (?) thru 09/04/77 Lake, Tahoe, Nevada, Harrah’s, South Shore Room October 15, 1977 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (Four Together: World Hunger Benefit, with Harry Chapin, Gordon Lightfoot & James Taylor) 11/16/77 Auckland, New Zealand, Western Springs Stadium 11/19/77 Brisbane, Australia, Lang Park 11/22/77 Sydney, Australia, Opera House 11/23/77 Melbourne, Australia, Myer Music Bowl 11/26/77 Perth, Australia, Entertainment Center 11/30/77 Adelaide, Australia, Football Park-Westlakes 12/03/77 Sydney, Australia, Sports Ground 1978 00/00/78 Aspen, Colorado, Aspen Deaf Camp 02/08/78 Phoenix, Arizona, Symphony Hall 03/13/78 Portland, Maine, Civic Center 03/14/78 Portland, Maine, Civic Center 03/15/78 Providence, Rhode Island, Civic Center 03/16/78 New York City, New York, Madison Square Garden 03/17/78 New York City, New York, Madison Square Garden 03/18/78 New Haven, Connecticut, Civic Center 03/19/78 Buffalo, New York, War Memorial Coliseum 03/20/78 Capital Center, Landover, MD 03/21/78 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Spectrum 03/22/78 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Spectrum 03/23/78 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Civic Center 03/24/78 Williamsburg, Virginia, William & Mary College 03/25/78 Norfolk, Virginia, The Scope 03/26/78 Greensboro, North Carolina, Coliseum 03/28/78 Columbia, South Carolina, Carolina Coliseum 03/29/78 Charlotte, North Carolina, Coliseum 03/31/78 Lakeland, Florida, Civic Center 04/01/78 Hollywood, Florida, Sportatorium 04/02/78 Jacksonville, Florida, Coliseum 04/03/78 Atlanta, Georgia, The Omni 04/05/78 Birmingham, Alabama, Jefferson Civic Center 04/06/78 Memphis, Tennessee, Mid-South Arena 04/07/78 Murfreesboro, Tennessee, Middle Tennessee State University 04/08/78 Cincinnati, Ohio, Riverfront Coliseum 04/10/78 Louisville, Kentucky, Freedom Hall 04/11/78 Toledo, Ohio, University of Toledo 04/12/78 Chicago, Illinois, Chicago Stadium 04/13/78 Chicago, Illinois, Chicago Stadium (Cancelled) 04/14/78 Detroit, Michigan, Olympia Stadium 04/15/78 Ann Arbor, Michigan, Crisler Arena 04/17/78 Richfield, Ohio, Richfield Coliseum 04/18/78 Richfield, Ohio, Richfield Coliseum 04/19/78 Indianapolis, Indiana, Market Square Arena 04/20/78 Madison, Wisconsin, Dane County Coliseum 04/21/78 St. Paul, Minnesota, Civic Center 04/22/78 Lincoln, Nebraska, University of Nebraska Arena 04/24/78 Tulsa, Oklahoma, Oral Roberts University 04/25/78 Norman, Oklahoma, Lloyd Noble Center 04/27/78 Houston, Texas, The Summit 04/28/78 Houston, Texas, The Summit 04/29/78 Monroe, Louisiana, Civic Center 04/30/78 Baton Rouge, Louisiana, L.S.U. Assembly Center 05/02/78 Biloxi, Mississippi, Mississippi Coast Coliseum 05/03/78 Pine Bluff, Arkansas, Convention Center Arena 05/04/78 Shreveport, Louisiana, Hirsch Coliseum 05/05/78 Fort Worth, Texas, Tarrant County Coliseum 05/06/78 Fort Worth, Texas, Tarrant County Coliseum 05/07/78 Lubbock, Texas, Civic Coliseum 05/09/78 Tempe, Arizona, A.S.U. 05/11/78 San Francisco, California, Cow Palace 05/12/78 San Francisco, California, Cow Palace 05/14/78 San Diego, California, Arena 05/15/78 Los Angeles, California, Forum 05/16/78 Los Angeles, California, Forum 09/01/78 Lake Tahoe, Nevada, Harrah’s, South Shore Room, w/Jay Leno 09/02/78 Lake Tahoe, Nevada, Harrah’s, South Shore Room, w/Jay Leno 09/03/78 Lake Tahoe, Nevada, Harrah’s, South Shore Room, w/Jay Leno 09/04/78 Lake Tahoe, Nevada, Harrah’s, South Shore Room, w/Jay Leno 11/02/78 Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Civic Arena 11/03/78 South Bend, Indiana, Notre Dame 11/04/78 Carbondale, Illinois, SIU 11/06/78 Evansville, Indiana, Municipal Stadium 11/07/78 Terre Haute, Indiana, Hulma Civic Center 11/09/78 Kalamazoo, Michigan, Michigan State University 11/10/78 East Lansing, Michigan 11/11/78 Oxford, Ohio, Miami University 11/12/78 St. Louis, Missouri, Keil Auditorium 11/13/78 Springfield, Missouri, S.W. Missouri State University 11/14/78 Wichita, Kansas 11/16/78 Denver, Colorado, McNichols Arena 11/19/78 Portland, Oregon, Memorial Coliseum (Cancelled due to severe snow storm) 11/20/78 Seattle, Washington 1979 01/09/79 New York, New York, United Nations, The Music for UNICEF Concert (A Gift Of Song), a concert for UNICEF performed by Abba, The Bee Gees, Rita Coolidge, John Denver, Earth, Wind & Fire,Andy Gibb, Kris Kristofferson, Olivia Newton-John Rod Stewart and Donna Stewart 02/??/79 Harrah’s, Lake Tahoe, NV 03/28/79 Dublin, Ireland 03/29/79 Manchester, England March 30, 1979 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT 04/01/79 Wembley, England 04/02/79 Wembley, England 04/03/79 Wembley, England 04/04/79 Wembley, England 04/06/79 Frankfurt, Germany 04/07/79 Hamburg, Germany 04/09/79 Dusseldorff, Germany 04/10/79 Rotterdam, Holland, Ahoy 04/11/79 Amsterdam, Holland, Jaap Eden Hall 04/12/79 Paris, France, Olympia 09/29/79 Omaha, Nebraska 10/05/79 Dortmund, Germany 10/06/79 Cologne, Germany 10/07/79 Rottedam, Holland, Ahoy 10/08/79 Rottedam, Holland, Ahoy 10/09/79 Amsterdam, Holland, Jaap Eden Hall 10/10/79 Hanover, Germany 10/11/79 Munich, Germany 10/13/79 Hamburg, Germany (1st show) 10/13/79 Hamburg, Germany (2nd show) 10/14/79 Bremen, Germany 10/15/79 Berlin, Germany 10/16/79 Mannheim, Germany 10/17/79 Stuttgart, Germany 10/18/79 Sarrabrucken, Germany 10/20/79 Frankfurt, Germany (1st show) 10/20/79 Frankfurt, Germany (2nd show) 10/22/79 Copenhagen or Israel (?) 1980 02/16/80 Austin, Texas, Special Events Center at the University of Texas 02/17/80 Houston, Texas, Summit 02/18/80 Fort Worth Texas, Tarrant City C.C. 02/19/80 Tulsa, Oklahoma, Oral Roberts University 02/20/80 Norman, Oklahoma, Lloyd Noble 02/22/80 Baton Rouge, Louisiana, LSU 02/23/80 Jackson, Mississippi, Jackson Coliseum 02/24/80 Lake Charles, Louisiana, Civic Center 02/25/80 Shreveport, Louisiana, Hirsch Coliseum 03/07/80 Harrah’s, Lake Tahoe, NV 03/13/80 Landover, Maryland, Capital Center 03/14/80 Uniondale, New York, Nassau Coliseum 03/15/80 New Haven, Connecticut, Veteran’s Coliseum 03/16/80 Springfield, Massachusetts, Civic Center 03/17/80 Portland, Maine, Cumberland Auditorium 03/18/80 Providence, Rhode Island, Civic Center 03/20/80 Montreal, Canada, Forum 03/21/80 Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Maple Leaf Gardens 03/22/80 Buffalo, New York, War Memorial Auditorium 03/23/80 Richfield, Ohio, Richfield Coliseum 03/24/80 Toledo, Ohio, Centennial Auditorium 04/05/80 Kansas City, Missouri, Kemper Arena 04/06/80 Omaha, Nebraska 04/07/80 Cedar Rapids, Iowa, Five Seasons Center 04/08/80 Ames, Iowa, Hilton Coliseum 04/09/80 St. Paul, Michigan, Civic Center 04/11/80 Ann Arbor, Michigan, Crisler Arena 04/12/80 Terre Haute, Indiana, Hulman Center (University) 04/13/80 St. Louis, Missouri, Checker Dome 04/14/80 Uniondale, New York, Nassau Coliseum 04/24/80 Fort Wayne, Indiana 04/25/80 Indianapolis, Indiana, Market Square 04/26/80 South Bend, Indiana, University of Notre Dame 04/27/80 Louisville, Kentucky, Freedom Hall 04/29/80 Memphis, Tennessee, Mid South Coliseum 04/30/80 Huntsville, Alabama, Von Braun Civic Center 05/01/80 Johnson City, Tennessee, Freedom Hall 05/02/80 Huntington, West Virginia, Civic Center 05/03/80 Cincinnati, Ohio, River Front Coliseum 05/04/80 Kalamazoo, Michigan, Wings Stadium 05/14/80 Norfolk, Virginia, Scope 05/15/80 Roanoke, Virginia, Civic Center John Denver Concerts 1964-1997 05/16/80 Greensboro, North Carolina, Greensboro Coliseum 05/17/80 Charlotte, North Carolina, Charlotte Coliseum 05/18/80 Columbia, South Carolina, Carolina Coliseum 05/20/80 Lakeland, Florida, Lakeland Civic Center Arena 05/21/80 Jacksonville, Florida, Veteran Memorial Center 05/22/80 Savannah, Georigia, Civic Center 05/23/80 Atlanta, Georgia, The Omni 05/24/80 Birmingham, Alabama, Jefferson Civic Center 05/25/80 Mobile, Alabama 05/30/80 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob 05/31/80 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob 06/01/80 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob 06/02/80 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob 06/04/80 Duluth, Minnesota 06/05/80 Madison, Wisconsin 06/06/80 Chicago, Illinois 06/07/80 Saginaw, Michigan, Wendler Civic Arena 06/08/80 Milwaukee, Wisconsin 06/15/80 Aspen, Colorado, Aspen Deaf Camp 06/19/80 Richmond, VA 06/20/80 Hershey, PA 06/21/80 Pittsburgh, PA 06/22/80 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Spectrum Theater 06/24/80 Rochester, NY 06/25/80 Syracuse, NY 06/26/80 Binghampton, NY 06/27/80 Cape Cod, MA The three Forest Hills concerts listed below were cancelled, one of the performers (?) had pneumonia: 06/28/80 Forest Hills, Queens, New York, Forest Hills Stadium, w/George Burns 06/29/80 Forest Hills, Queens, New York, Forest Hills Stadium, w/George Burns 06/30/80 Forest Hills, Queens, New York, Forest Hills Stadium, w/George Burns 07/10/80 Charleston, WV 07/11/80 Asheville, NC 07/12/80 Nashville, TN 07/13/80 Pine Bluff, AK 07/15/80 Selena, KS 07/16/80 Amarillo, TX 07/17/80 El Paso, TX 07/18/80 Tucson, AZ 07/19/80 Tempe, AZ 07/20/80 San Diego, CA 08/22/80 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO 08/23/80 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO 08/25/80 Salt Lake City, UT 08/19/80 Aspen, Colorado, Aspen Music Festival 08/?/80 Portland, Oregon, Memorial Coliseum 08/28/80 Spokane, WA 08/29/80 Seattle, WA 08/30/80 Vancouver, BC 09/01/80 Edmonton, AB 09/02/80 Calgary, AB 09/03/80 Great Falls, MN 09/04/80 San Francisco, California, Amphitheater 09/19/80 Oakland, California, Oakland Coliseum 09/21/80 Davis, California, University of California, Rec Hall 09/28/80 Hollywood, California, Universal Studios 10/10/80 Dayton, OH 10/11/80 Carbondale, IL 10/12/80 Champaign, IL 10/13/80 Springfield, IL 10/14/80 Green Bay, WI 10/15/80 La Crosse, WI 10/16/80 Lincoln, NB 10/18/80 Sioux Falls, SD 10/19/80 Bismark, ND 10/20/80 Rapid City, SD 1981 02/27/81 Harrah’s, Lake Tahoe, NV 05/20/81 Tokyo, Japan, at the Budokan 05/21/81 Osaka, Japan 06/81 China Trip- Toured China approximately a month. John Denver often told stories about this trip through the years at concerts. Wrote Shanghai Breezes while on this trip, 07/30/81 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO 07/31/81 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO 08/02/81 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob Music Theater 08/03/81 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob Music Theater 08/04/81 Kalamazoo, Michigan, Wings Stadium 08/05/81 Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio, Blossom Music Center 08/06/81 Rochester, New York, War Memorial 08/07/81 Binghampton, New York, Broome County Arena 08/08/81 Passaic, New Jersey, Brendan Byrne Arena at the Meadowlands 08/09/81 Saratoga Springs, New York. Performing Arts Center 08/10/81 Hartford, Connecticut, Civic Center 08/11/81 Columbia, Maryland, Merriweather Post Pavilion 08/12/81 Columbia, Maryland, Merriweather Post Pavilion 08/13/81 Huntington, West Virginia, Civic Center 08/14/81 Toledo, Ohio, Centennial Hall 08/15/81 Hoffman Estates, Illinois, Poplar Creek 10/15/81 New York, New York, The Cathedral of St John Divine 1982 03/11/82 Harrah’s, Lake Tahoe, NV 03/12/82 Harrah’s, Lake Tahoe, NV 04/6/82 Osaka, Japan 05/20/82 Tallahassee, Florida, Leon County Civic Center 05/21/82 Jacksonville, Florida, Veterans Memorial Coliseum 05/22/82 Atlanta, Georgia, The Omni 05/24/82 Greensboro, North Carolina, Coliseum 05/25/82 Hampton, Virginia, Hampton Rhodes Coliseum 05/26/82 Landover, Maryland, Capital Center 05/27/82 Landover, Maryland, Capital Center 05/29/82 Montreal, Canada, Forum 05/30/82 Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Maple Leaf Gardens 05/31/82 Niagara, New York, Coliseum 06/02/82 Passaic, New Jersey, Brendan Byrne Arena at the Meadowlands June 3-4, 1982 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY June 5, 1982 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA June 6, 1982 New Haven Coliseum, New Haven, CT June 7, 1982 Providence, RI June 8, 1982 Denver, CO (Peace Rally For Nuclear Disarmament) June 12, 1982 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN 06/14/82 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob Music Theater 06/15/82 Rockford, Illinois, Metro Center 06/16/82 St. Paul, Minnesota, Civic Center 06/17/82 Madison, Wisconsin, Dain County Coliseum 06/18/82 Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Mecca Arena 06/19/82 St. Louis, Missouri, Keil Auditorium 06/20/82 Kansas City, Missouri, Kemper Hall 06/23/82 Houston, Texas, Summit 06/24/82 Dallas, Texas, Reunion Center 06/25/82 Austin, Texas, University of Texas, Frank Erwin Center 06/28/82 Portland, Oregon, Memorial Coliseum June 29-30, 1982 Seattle Center, Seattle, WA 07/01/82 Vancouver, Canada, Pine Coliseum 07/02/82 Berkeley, California, Greek Theater 07/03/82 Berkeley California, Greek Theater 07/05/82 Morrison, Colorado, Red Rocks Amphitheater 08/07/82 Duluth, Minnesota, Duluth Arena 08/08/82 Des Moines, Iowa, Municipal Auditorium 08/09/82 Chicago, Illinois, Chicagofest 08/10/82 Toledo, Ohio, Centennial Hall 08/11/82 Cincinnati, Ohio, Riverfront 08/12/82 Kalamazoo, Michigan, Wings Stadium 08/13/82 Cedar Rapids, Iowa, Five Seasons Center 08/14/82 Omaha, NB 08/15/82 Selena, Kansas, Bicentennial Center 08/17/82 Tulsa, Oklahoma, Oral Roberts University 08/18/82 Abilene, Texas, Taylor County Expo Center 08/19/82 Denver, Colorado 08/20/80 El Paso, Texas, University of Texas 08/21/80 Tucson, Arizona, Tucson Community Center 08/22/82 Tempe, Arizona, A.S.U. Activity Center 08/23/82 Aspen, Colorado, Aspen Music Festival 08/25/82 Aspen, Colorado, Benefit for Music Associates of Aspen 10/13/82 Rotterdam, Holland, Dutch Music Gala 10/14/82 Rotterdam, Holland, Dutch Music Gala 10/15/82 Rotterdam, Holland, Dutch Music Gala 10/16/82 Wettendass/Auffenberg, Germany 10/22/82 Paris, France 10/23/82 Paris, France 10/25/82 London, England, Apollo Theater 10/26/82 London, England, Apollo Theater (BBC taped this concert which was aired on BBC TV on December 29 and 30, 1982 and then again in 1983). 10/27/82 London, England, Apollo Theater 10/28/82 London, England, Apollo Theater 10/29/82 Berlin, Germany 10/31/82 Vienna, Austria, Konzerthaus 11/02/82 Duesseldorf, Germany, Tonhalle 11/04/82 Munich, Germany, Congress Hall 11/05/82 Rome, Italy 11/06/82 Rome, Italy 11/07/82 Rome, Italy 11/08/82 Frankfurt, Germany 11/10/82 Hamburg Germany, Musikhalle 11/11/82 Bremen, Germany 11/12/82 Copenhagen, Denmark 11/13/82 Stockholm, Sweden 11/14/82 Oslo, Sweden 11/17/82 Den Haag, Holland, Congres Building 11/18/82 Den Haag, Holland, Congres Building 11/20/82 Amsterdam, Holland, RAI 11/21/82 Amsterdam, Holland, RAI 11/24/82 Glasgow, Scotland, Apollo Theatre 11/27/82 Brighton, England, Brighton Centre 1983 March 2-12, 1983 Harrah’s, Lake Tahoe, NV 05/04/83 Melbourne, Australia, Victorian Art Center 05/05/83 Melbourne, Australia, Victorian Art Center 05/06/83 Melbourne, Australia, Victorian Art Center 05/07/83 Adelaide, Australia, Thebarton Theater 05/08/83 Adelaide, Australia, Thebarton Theater 05/10/83 Perth Australia, Perth Entertainment Center, 05/13/83 Brisbane, Australia, Festival Hall 05/15/83 Sydney, Australia, Sydney Entertainment Center 05/17/83 Sydney, Australia, Regent Theater 05/18/83 Sydney, Australia, Regent Theater 05/19/83 Sydney, Australia, Regent Theater 05/21/83 Rockhampton Australia, Showgrounds 05/22/83 Townsville, Australia, Sound Shell 05/24/83 Auckland, New Zealand, Logan Campbell Hall 05/25/83 Auckland, New Zealand, Logan Campbell Hall 05/28/83 Manila, The Philippines, Philippine International Convention Center 05/29/83 Manila, The Philippines, Philippine International Convention Center 05/30/83 Hong Kong, AC Hall 06/02/83 Tokyo Japan, NHK Hall 06/04/83 Osaka, Japan, Yagai Ongakudo 06/08/83 Honolulu, Hawaii, Waikiki Shell 06/09/83 (City?), Hawaii 07/05/83 Salem, Oregon, Armory 07/06/83 Portland, Oregon, Memorial Coliseum 07/07/83 Seattle, Washington, Seattle Arena 07/08/83 Seattle, Washington, Seattle Arena 07/09/83 Spokane, Washington, Spokane Coliseum 07/10/83 Boise, Idaho 07/12/83 Concord, California, Concord Pavilion 07/13/83 Concord, California, Concord Pavilion 07/14/83 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO 07/15/83 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO 07/17/83 Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Kingswood Music Theater 07/18/83 Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Kingswood Music Theater 07/19/83 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob Music Theater 07/20/83 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob Music Theater 07/21/83 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob Music Theater 07/22/83 Hoffman Estates, Illinois, Poplar Creek 07/23/83 Hoffman Estates, Illinois, Poplar Creek 07/25/83 Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio, Blossom Music Center 07/27/83 Columbia, Maryland, Merriweather Post Pavilion 07/28/83 Boston, Massachusetts, Boston Commons 07/29/83 Saratoga Springs, New York, Performing Arts Center 07/30/83 Holmdel, New Jersey, Garden State Arts Center 07/31/83 Holmdel, New Jersey, Garden State Arts Center 08/01/83 Holmdel, New Jersey, Garden State Arts Center 09/10/83 Lincoln, Nebraska, Nebraska State Fair (1st show) 09/10/83 Lincoln, Nebraska, Nebraska State Fair (2nd show) 09/11/83 Costa Mesa, California, Pacific Amphitheater 10/24/83 London, England, Royal Albert Hall 1984 02/8-19/84 Sarajevo, Yugoslavia, World Olympics, John Denver performed his music and did several commentaries during the Olympics. Wrote “The Gold and Beyond” which he sang at the Olympics. February 15-24, 1984 Harrah’s, Lake Tahoe, NV 03/16/84 Atlanta, Georgia, Fox Theater 03/17/84 Atlanta, Georgia, Fox Theater 03/19/84 San Francisco, California, Masonic Temple 03/20/84 San Jose, California, San Jose Center for Performing Arts 03/21/84 San Francisco, California, Masonic Temple 03/22/84 San Jose, California, San Jose Center for Performing Arts 03/23/84 San Francisco, California, Warfield Theater 03/24/84 Provo Utah, Marriott Center 03/25/84 San Francisco, California, Masonic Temple 03/28/84 San Francisco, California, Masonic Temple 03/29/84 New York City, New York, Radio City Music Hall 03/31/84 New York City, New York, Radio City Music Hall 04/01/84 New York City, New York, Radio City Music Hall 04/04/84 Binghampton, New York, Broome County Veterans Memorial 04/06/84 Erie, Pennsylvania, Civic Center Convention Hall 04/07/84 Rochester, New York, War Memorial 04/08/84 Buffalo, New York, Kleinhans Music Hall 04/10/84 Augusta, Maine, Augusta Civic Center 04/11/84 Augusta, Maine, Augusta Civic Center 04/12/84 Syracuse, New York, Landmark Theater 04/13/84 Glenn Falls, New York, Civic Center Arena 04/14/84 Worchester, Massachusetts, Centrum Arena 05/18/84 San Diego, California 05/19/84 Laguna Hills, California, Irvine Meadows 05/20/84 Santa Barbara, California, Santa Barbara City Bowl 05/21/84 Fresno, California, California State University 05/23/84 Concord, California, Concord Pavilion 05/25/84 Los Angeles, California, Greek Theater 05/26/84 Los Angeles, California, Greek Theater 05/31/84 Cedar Rapids, Iowa, Five Seasons Center 06/01/84 Kalamazoo, Michigan, Wings Stadium 06/02/84 Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio, Blossom Music Center 06/03/84 Wheeling, West Virginia, Wheeling Civic Center 06/05/84 Hoffman Estates, Illinois, Poplar Creek 06/06/84 Hoffman Estates, Illinois, Poplar Creek 06/07/84 Dayton, Ohio, Hara Arena 06/08/84 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob Music Theater 06/09/84 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob Music Theater 06/10/84 Columbia, Maryland, Merriweather Post Pavilion 06/13/84 Moncton, New Brunswick, Canada, Moncton Coliseum Arena 06/14/84 Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada, Halifax Metro Center 06/15/84 Portland, Maine, Cumberland County Civic Center 06/16/84 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Mann Music Center 06/23/84 Holmdel, New Jersey, Garden State Arts Center 07/01/84 St. Louis, Missouri, St. Louis Fair 07/02/84 Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Milwaukee Summerfest 07/05/84 Rapid City, South Dakota 07/06/84 Bozeman, Montana 07/07/84 Parkwest, Utah 07/08/84 Kansas City, Kansas 07/09/84 Spokane, Washington 07/10/84 Anchorage, Alaska 07/11/84 Anchorage, Alaska 08/25/84 Aspen, Colorado, Aspen Music Festival 11/26/84 Embarked on a 12 day tour of Russia 1985 00/00/85 Aspen, Colorado, Aspen Deaf Camp 02/?/85 Vina De Mar, Chile, John performed at Song Festival 05/05/85 San Francisco, California, Holiday Center 05/15/85 Indianapolis, Indiana 05/25/85 Atlantic City, New Jersey, Golden Nugget 05/26/85 Atlantic City, New Jersey, Golden Nugget 05/27/85 Merrillville, Indiana, Holiday Star Theater 05/28/85 Merrillville, Indiana, Holiday Star Theater 05/30/85 Las Vegas, Nevada, Golden Nugget (1st show) 05/30/85 Las Vegas, Nevada, Golden Nugget (2nd show) 05/31/85 Las Vegas, Nevada, Golden Nugget (1st show) 05/31/85 Las Vegas, Nevada, Golden Nugget (2nd show) 06/01/85 Las Vegas, Nevada, Golden Nugget 06/06/85 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Civic Center 06/07/85 Hershey, Pennsylvania, Hershey Park Arena 06/11/85 Toledo, Ohio, University of Toledo 06/12/85 Saginaw, Michigan, Wendler Civic Arena 06/13/85 Lansing, Michigan, Civic Center 06/14/85 Rochester, Michigan, Meadowbrook 06/16/85 Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio, Blossom Music Center 06/17/85 Passaic, New Jersey, Brendan Byrne Arena at the Meadowlands 06/18/85 Embarked on a trip to Russia then traveled to China, performed concerts in Russia and China 07/06/85 Morrison, Colorado, Red Rocks Amphitheater, this is the concert that Patty and Robin Peavey won in the VH1 Dreamland Express contest 08/25/85 Aspen, Colorado, Aspen Music Festival 09/14/85 Providence, Rhode Island, Indian Point Park 09/22/85 Champaign-Urbana, Illinois. Farm Aid Concert 10/16/85 Washington, DC, World Food Day 12/05/85 San Francisco, California, Holiday Center 12/26/85 Snowmass, Colorado, Snowmass Convention Center 12/28/85 Aspen, Colorado, Wheeler Opera House 1986 02/07/86 Sun City, Arizona, Sundome 02/08/86 Phoenix, Arizona, Symphony Hall February 14-20, 1986 Harrah’s, Lake Tahoe, NV 04/05/86 Perth, Australia, Esplanade, John Denver was “Top of the Bill” at a special open air concert marking the beginning of the America’s Cup Celebrations 04/09/86 Brisbane, Australia, Entertainment Center 04/11/86 Canberra, Australia, Bruce Stadium 04/13/86 Launceston, Tasmania, Velodrome 04/15/86 Adelaide, Australia, Festival Theater 04/16/86 Adelaide, Australia, Festival Theater 04/20/86 Sydney, Australia, Sydney Entertainment Center 04/21/86 Sydney, Australia, Sydney Entertainment Center 04/22/86 Sydney, Australia, Sydney Entertainment Center 04/18 or 23/86 (?) Melbourne, Australia, Sports & Entertainment Center 05/10/86 Dortmund, Germany, TV 05/13/86 Frankfurt, Germany 05/14/86 Dusseldorf, Germany 05/15/86 Munich, Germany 05/17/86 Hamburg, Germany 05/18/86 Berlin, Germany 05/19/86 Manheim, Germany 05/21/86 Brighton, England, Brighton Center 05/23/86 Liverpool, England, Liverpool Empire Theater 05/24/86 Sheffield, England, Sheffield City Hall 05/25/86 Nottingham, England, Nottingham Royal Concert Hall 05/26/86 London, England, Royal Albert Hall 05/27/86 London, England, Royal Albert Hall 05/29/86 Birmingham, England (taped for BBC TV) 05/30/86 Manchester, England, Apollo 05/31/86 Newcastle, England, City Hall 06/01/86 Edinburgh, Scotland, Edinburgh Playhouse 06/03/86 Amsterdam, Holland, Het Cncertgebouw 06/04/86 Den Haag, Holland (Concert cancelled John had a cold) 06/06/86 Milan, Italy 06/07/86 Verona, Italy 06/08/86 Assisi, Italy 06/09/86 Rome, Italy 06/?/86 Morrison, Colorado, Red Rocks 07/04/86 New York, New York, Battery Park – Americana Concert 07/07/86 Castle Creek, Colorado 07/10/86 Concord, California, Concord Pavilion 07/11/86 Concord, California, Concord Pavilion 07/12/86 Mountain View, California, Shoreline Amphitheater 07/18/86 Ogden, Utah, Weber State College 07/20/86 Dallas, Texas, Star Fest, Park Central 07/22/86 Memphis, Tennessee, Mud Island 07/23/86 Atlanta, Georgia, Chastain Park Amphitheater 07/25/86 Atlanta, Georgia, Chastain Park Amphitheater 07/27/86 Cork, Ireland, Siamsa Cois Lois Fair (Televised Concert) 07/30/86 Holmdel, New Jersey, Garden State Arts Center 07/31/86 Holmdel, New Jersey, Garden State Arts Center 08/02/86 Saratoga Springs, New York, Performing Arts Center 08/03/86 Rockford, Illinois, Rockford Metro Center 08/05/86 Columbus, Ohio, Ohio State Fair 08/06/86 Cincinnati, Ohio, Riverbend Music Center August 7, 1986 Boston Common, Boston, MA (Miller Music Festival) 08/09/86 Charlevoix, Michigan, Castle Farms 08/10/86 Billings, Montana, Yellowstone Exhibition Center 08/16/86 Lewisburg, West Virginia, Virginia State Fair (1st show) 08/16/86 Lewisburg, West Virginia, Virginia State Fair (2nd show) 08/17/86 Charlotte, North, Carolina, Palladium at Carowinds 08/20/86 Hoffman Estates, Illinois, Poplar Creek 08/21/86 Indianapolis, Indiana, Indiana State Fair 08/22/86 Des Moines, Iowa, Civic Center 08/23/86 Minnesota State Fair 08/24/86 Pueblo, Colorado 08/25/86 Aspen, Colorado, Aspen Music Festival 09/06/86 Pullayup, Washington, State Fair (1st Show) 09/06/86 Pullayup, Washington, State Fair (2nd Show) 09/07/86 Pullayup, Washington, State Fair (1st Show) 09/07/86 Pullayup, Washington, State Fair (2nd Show) 09/08/86 Vancouver, Canada 12/26/86 Snowmass, Colorado 12/27/86 Aspen, Colorado 1987 01/07/87 Salt Lake, Utah, Salt Palace Arena February 13-20, 1987 Harrah’s, Lake Tahoe, NV 04/03/87 St. Louis, Missouri, Fox Theater 04/04/87 St. Louis, Missouri, Fox Theater 05/06/87 Houston, Texas, Jones Hall 05/16/87 San Francisco, California, Embarcadero Plaza 06/17/87 Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio, Blossom Music Center 06/18/87 Cincinnati, Ohio, Riverbend Music Center 06/19/87 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob Music Theater 06/20/87 Columbia, Maryland, Merriweather Post Pavilion 06/22/87 Rochester, Minnesota, Mayo Civic Center 06/24/87 Austin, Texas, Frank Erwin Center 06/25/87 San Antonio, Texas, Municipal Auditorium, a benefit for Camelot 06/26/87 Dallas, Texas 06/27/87 Lenox, Massachusetts, Tanglewood 06/30/87 Holmdel, New Jersey, Garden State Arts Center, this is a concert that John Denver did with Placido Domingo 07/01/87 Wantagh, Long Island, New York, Jones Beach 07/02/87 Mansfield, Massachusetts, Great Wood Center 07/04/87 Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Summerfest 07/29/87 Huntington, West Virginia, Huntington Civic Center 07/30/87 Burlington, Vermont, Essex Fair Grounds 07/31/87 Old Orchard Beach, Maine 08/01/87 Stanhope, New Jersey, Waterloo Festival 08/02/87 (city?), Opening ceremonies of the Special Olympics 08/26/87 Chautaugua, New York, Chautaugua Amphitheater 08/29/87 Darien Lake, New York, Lakeside Amphitheater 08/30/87 Syracuse, New York, New York State Fair 09/05/87 Aspen, Colorado, Aspen Grand Champions Club, an afternoon concert in Aspen for the Aspen Country Day School and Windstar. 09/07/87 Morrison, Colorado, Red Rocks Amphitheater, rained out, concert was moved to McNichols Arena, Denver, Colorado 09/11/87 Costa Mesa, California, Pacific Amphitheater 09/16/87 Hamilton, Ontario, Canada, Copps Coliseum 10/01/87 Portland, Oregon, University of Portland, Chiles Center 10/03/87 Yakima, Washington, Washington State Fair 10/04/87 Boise, Idaho 10/07/87 Frederic, New Brunswick, Canada 10/08/87 Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada 10/09/87 Sydney, Nova Scotia, Canada 10/11/87 St. Johns, Nova Scotia, Canada 11/06/87 Honolulu, Hawaii, Waikiki Shell 11/07/87 Honolulu, Hawaii, Waikiki Shell 11/08/87 Maui, Hawaii, Lahaina Civic Center 12/09/87 Ames, Iowa, Hilton Coliseum 12/10/87 Cedar Rapids, Iowa 12/11/87 Kalamazoo, Michigan, Wings Stadium December 16-20, 1987 Chicago Theater, Chicago, IL 1988 01/25/88 Sydney, Australia, Sydney Entertainment Center, John Denver was a special guest at the Royal Command Performance Bicentennial Concert. The actual Australian Bicentennial was 1/26/88but the concert took place on 1/25/88. January 29-February 5, 1988 Harrah’s, Lake Tahoe, NV 04/03/88 Amsterdam, Holland, RAI 04/04/88 Amsterdam, Holland, RAI 04/19/88 Nijmegan, Holland, The Union 04/20/88 Rotterdam, Holland, The Doelen 04/21/88 Antwerp, Belgium, Koningin Elisabethzaal 04/22/88 Den Haag, Holland, Congress Building 04/24/88 Nottingham, England 04/25/88 Birmingham, England, 04/26/88 Brighton, England, Brighton Center 04/28/88 Edinburgh, Scotland 04/29/88 Manchester, England 04/30/88 Blackpool, England, Opera House 05/01/88 London, England, Royal Albert Hall 05/03/88 Amsterdam, Holland 05/04/88 Amsterdam, Holland 05/23/88 Nagoya, Japan 05/25/88 Tokyo, Japan 05/26/88 Osaka, Japan 05/29/88 Darwin, Australia, Darwin Amphitheater 06/01/88 Adelaide, Australia, Festival Theater 06/02/88 Adelaide, Australia, Festival Theater 06/04/88 Canberra, Australia, Bruce Stadium 06/06/88 Brisbane, Australia, Expo Stage 06/07/88 Melbourne, Australia, Sports & Entertainment Center 06/08/88 Melbourne, Australia, Sports & Entertainment Center 06/11/88 Launceston, Tasmania, Velodrome 06/12/88 Perth, Australia, Entertainment Center 06/14/88 Sydney, Australia, Entertainment Center 06/15/88 Sydney, Australia, Entertainment Center 06/16/88 Sydney, Australia, Entertainment Center 06/18/88 Brisbane, Australia, Entertainment Center 06/24/88 Mountain View, California, Shoreline Amphitheater 06/25/88 Concord, California, Concord Pavilion 06/26/88 Concord, California, Concord Pavilion 07/02/88 Denver, Colorado, Fiddler’s Green 07/21/88 Holmdel, New Jersey, Garden State Arts Center 07/22/88 Canandaigua, New York, Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center 07/23/88 Cooperstown, New York, Beaver Valley 07/24/88 Saratoga Springs, New York, Performing Arts Center 07/26/88 Boston, Massachusetts, Boston Common 07/27/88 Vienna, Virginia, Wolftrap 07/28/88 Springfield, Massachusetts, Civic Center 07/31/88 Denver, Colorado, Mile High Stadium 08/26/88 Aspen, Colorado, Aspen Music Festival September 24-25, 1988 Washington State Fair, Puyallup, WA (2 shows each night) 10/05/88 Phoenix, Arizona, Arizona State University 10/07/88 Los Angeles, California, Greek Theater 10/08/88 Los Angeles, California, Greek Theater 10/09/88 Los Angeles, California, Greek Theater 10/12/88 New York, Radio City Music Hall, (cancelled because it conflicted with the taping of Christmas in Aspen) 10/13/88 New York, Radio City Music Hall, (cancelled because it conflicted with the taping of Christmas in Aspen) 10/27/88 Columbus, Ohio, Palace Theater 10/28/88 Rockford, Illinois, Metrocenter 10/29/88 LaCrosse, Wisconsin, UW Field House 11/02/88 Atlanta, Georgia, Fox Theater 11/06/88 Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, Sunrise Musical Theater November 16-17, 1988 Riverside Theater, Milwaukee, WI 11/18/88 Saginaw, Michigan, Wendler Arena, 11/20/88 Madison, Wisconsin, Dane County Coliseum November 25, 1988 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI 11/27/88 Merriville, Indiana, Holiday Star Theater 12/05/88 Cincinnati, Ohio 12/11/88 Fairfax, Virginia, Patriot Center 12/13/88 Norfolk, Virginia, Scope Theater 12/15/88 New Haven, Connecticut, New Haven Coliseum 12/16/88 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Civic Arena 12/18/88 Cleveland, Ohio 1989 01/29/89 Vail, Colorado, Dobson Ice Arena 03/10/89 Omaha, Nebraska, Aksarben (whole week there looking for rest of the dates) 06/18/89 Washington, D.C., John hosted and performed with other guests at a concert at the White House which was taped for Public TV 07/02/89 South Dakota, Paha Sapa Festival (Benefit Concert) 07/15/89 Chicago, Illinois, Chicago Theater, Higher Ground Performance 07/31/89 Fairfax, Virginia, Patriot Center 08/14/89 Paseo Robles, California, Mid-State Fair 08/18/89 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO 08/19/89 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison, CO 08/25/89 Aspen, Colorado, Aspen Music Festival 09/06/89 Anchorage, Alaska, Benefit Concert 09/08/89 Concord, California, Concord Pavilion 09/16/89 Vienna, Virginia, Wolf Trap 09/17/89 Vienna, Virginia, Wolf Trap 10/07/89 Sydney, Australia, Darling Harbor Convention Center 12/01/89 St. Peterburg, Florida, Bay Front 12/02/89 Ft. Lauderdale, Florida., Sunrise Musical Theater 12/03/89 Daytona Beach, Florida, Ocean Center 12/13/89 Kansas City, Missouri, Kemper Arena 12/14/89 Des Moines, Iowa, Veterans Coliseum 12/15/89 Normal, Illinois, Red Bird Arena 12/16/89 Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Riverside Theater 12/17/89 Green Bay Wisconsin, Brown County Arena 1990 04/07/90 Indianapolis, Indiana, Hoosier Dome Farm Aid concert 04/20/90 Washington D.C., Earth Day Celebration 05/04/90 Blackpool, England, Opera House 05/05/90 Harrogate, England, Harrogate International Center 05/06/90 Edinburgh, Scotland, Edinburgh Playhouse 05/08/90 Bournemouth, England, International Center 05/09/90 Brighton, England, Brighton Center 05/10/90 London, England, Royal Albert Hall 05/11/90 Sheffield, England, City Hall 05/12/90 Birmingham, England, National Exhibition Center 05/14/90 Nottington, England, Nottington Royal Center 05/15/90 Manchester, England, Apollo 05/17/90 Leeuwardem, Holland, Friesland Hall 05/18/90 Rotterdam, Holland, Ahoy 05/19/90 Arnheim, Holland, Rynhal 05/26/90 Denver, Colorado, Fiddler’s Green 07/04/90 Williamsburg, Virginia, Bush Gardens 07/05/90 Columbia, Maryland, Merriweather Post Pavilion 07/06/90 Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, City Island 07/07/90 Poughkeepsie, New York, Hudson Civic Center 07/13/90 Lake Arrowhead, California, Snow Valley 07/14/90 Mountain View, California, Shoreline Amphitheater 07/15/90 Mountain View, California, Shoreline Amphitheater 07/19/90 Wallingford, Connecticut, Oakdale Theater 07/20/90 Cohasset, Massachusetts, South Shore 07/21/90 Warwick, Rhode Island, Musical Theater 07/22/90 Hyannis, Massachusetts, Melody Tent 07/27/90 Stanhope, New Jersey, Waterloo Village 07/28/90 North Tonawanda, New York, Melody Fair 07/29/90 Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Kingswood Music Theater 08/03/90 Atlantic City, New Jersey, Taj Mahal Hotel 08/04/90 Canandaigua, New York, Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center 08/05/90 Saratoga Springs, New York, Performing Arts Center 08/06/90 Holmdel, New Jersey, Garden State Arts Center 08/08/90 Indianapolis (Noblesville) Indiana, Deer Creek Music Center 08/09/90 Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio, Blossom Music Center 08/10/90 Columbus, Ohio, Capitol Music Center 08/11/90 Cincinnati, Ohio, Riverbend Music Center 08/12/90 Chicago, Illinois, World Music Theater 08/14/90 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob 08/15/90 Midland, Michigan, Midland County Fair 08/16/90 Interlochen, Michigan, Music Festival 08/17/90 Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Marcus Center 08/18/90 Hoffman Estates, Illinois, Poplar Creek, Illinois 08/19/90 Aspen, Colorado, Aspen Music Festival 08/26/90 Denver, Colorado, Fiddler’s Green 08/28/90 Wala Wala, Washington, State Fair 08/29/90 Wala Wala, Washington, State Fair 08/30/90 Salem, Oregon, Oregon State Fair (Show 1st) 08/30/90 Salem, Oregon, Oregon State Fair (Show 2nd) 09/01/90 Huron, South Dakota, State Fair 09/02/90 Minneapolis, Minnesota 09/07/90 Sun City West, Arizona, Sun Dome 09/08/90 Los Angeles, California, Greek Theater 09/09/90 Los Angeles, California, Greek Theater 09/15/90 Vienna, Virginia, Wolf Trap 09/26/90 Denver, Colorado, Fiddler’s Green 10/02/90 Tokyo, Japan, 10/03/90 Tokyo, Japan 11/03/90 Los Angeles, California, Plaza Hotel 11/28/90 Niagara Falls, New York 12/01/90 Lake Placid, New York, Olympic Arena 12/03/90 Boston, Massachusetts, Wang Center (Christmas Concert) 12/06/90 Hershey Park, Pennsylvania, Hershey Park Arena (Christmas Concert) 1991 02/17/91 Aspen, Colorado, Paradise Club, Benefit 05/?? /91 Williamsburg, Virginia, Busch Gardens 05/09/91 Grand Rapids, Michigan, Welsh Auditorium 06/07/91 Landover, Maryland, Capital Center 06/21/91 Stanhope, New Jersey, Waterloo Village 06/22/91 Hanover, Pennsylvania 06/23/91 North Tonawanda, New York, Melody Fair 06/26/91 Aspen, Colorado, Music Tent 07/03/91 Omaha, Nebraskas, Heartland Heroes Concert broadcasted on Nebraska PBS, Rosenblatt Stadium featuring JD w/ military band Nightwing 07/05/91 Fort St. John, BC, Canada 07/06/91 Prince George, BC, Canada 07/08/91 Saratoga, California, Paul Masson Winery 07/09/91 Saratoga, California, Paul Masson Winery 07/10/91 Saratoga, California, Paul Masson Winery 07/11/91 San Carlos, California, Circle Star Theater 07/12/91 San Carlos, California, Circle Star Theater 07/14/91 Saskatoon, California 07/17/91 Hyannis, Massachusetts 07/18/91 Cohasset, Massachusetts, South Shore Music Center 07/19/91 Wallington, Connecticut, Oakdale Theater 07/20/91 Wallington, Connecticut, Oakdale Theater 07/21/91 Warwick, Rhode Island 07/27/91 Baltimore, Maryland, Pier 6 07/28/91 Beverly, Massachusetts, North Shore Music Theater 07/29/91 Westbury, New York, Westbury Music Fair 07/30/91 Westbury, New York, Westbury Music Fair 07/31/91 Devon, Pennsylvania, Valley Forge Music Festival 08/01/91 Devon, Pennsylvania, Valley Forge Music Festival 08/08/91 Parkwest, Utah 08/23/91 Greenville, South Carolina, America Cancer Society Benefit 08/24/91 Atlanta, Georgia, Chastain Park Amphitheater 08/27/91 Holmdel, New Jersey, Garden State Arts Center 08/30/91 Boston, Massachusetts, A concert that was taped for TV with the Boston Pops 09/02/91 Copper Mountain, Colorado, West Fest 09/08/91 Aspen, Colorado, A concert on the steps at the Gondola 09/11/91 Owensboro, Kentucky 09/18/91 Tular, California, Fair 09/21/91 Vienna, Virginia, Wolftrap 09/22/91 Vienna, Virginia, Wolftrap 09/24/91 Bloomsberg, Pennsylvania, Bloomsberg Fair (1st Show) 09/24/91 Bloomsberg, Pennsylvania, Bloomsberg Fair (2nd Show) 10/04/91 Portland, Oregon, Civic Auditorium – Benefit concert for Health Bridge Northwest 10/18/91 Manchester, England, Apollo 10/19/91 Newcastle, England, City Hall 10/20/91 Edinburgh, Scotland, Playhouse 10/22/91 Birmingham, England, National Exhibition Center 10/23/91 Bournemouth, England, B.I.C. 10/24/91 Cornwall, England, St. Austell Coliseum 10/26/91 London, England, Royal Albert Hall 10/27/91 Brighton, England, Brighton Center 10/28/91 Bristol, England, Colston Hall 10/30/91 Dublin, Ireland (Most of the cancelled concerts below were rescheduled to May, 1992.) 11/07/91 Essen, Germany, Grugahalle (cancelled) 11/08/91 Rotterdam, Holland, Ahoy (cancelled) 11/10/91 Ghent (Gent), Belgium, Sportspalace (cancelled) 11/12/91 Munich, Germany, Circus Krone (cancelled) 11/13/91 Frankfurt, Germany, Jahrhunderhalle (cancelled) 11/14/91 Berlin, Germany, I.C.C. (cancelled) 11/15/91 Hamburg, Germany, C.C.H. (cancelled) 11/16/91 Bonn, Germany, Beethovenhall (cancelled) 11/17/91 Mannheim, Germany, Mozart Saal (cancelled) 11/19/91 Bolzano, Italy, Sportshall (cancelled) 11/20/91 Vienna, Austria, Staatsoper (cancelled) 11/21/91 Milan, Italy (cancelled) 1992 02/28/92 Dayton, Ohio 02/29/92 Fort Wayne, Indiana 03/01/92 Merriville, Indiana, Holiday Star Theater 03/20/92 St. Louis, Missouri, Fox Theater 03/21/92 St. Louis, Missouri, Fox Theater 03/22/92 St. Louis, Missouri, Fox Theater 04/10/92 Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Riverside Theater 04/11/92 Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Riverside Theater 04/12/92 Columbus, Ohio, Ohio Theater 04/23/92 Naples, Florida, Naples Beach Club Hotel 04/24/92 Jacksonville, Florida, Metropolitan Park 04/25/92 San Antonio, Texas, Sea World 05/01/92 Davenport, Iowa, Adler Theater 05/02/92 Normal, Illinois, Braden Auditorium 05/03/92 Des Moines, Iowa, Des Moines Civic Center 05/08/92 Genk, Belgium, Limburg Hall 05/09/92 Ghent (Gent), Belgium, Sportpalace 05/10/92 Ludwigshafan, Germany 05/12/92 Braunschweig, Germany, cancelled 05/13/92 Bonn, Germany 05/15/92 Hamburg, Germany, Congresscentrum 05/16/92 Berlin, Germany 05/18/92 Essen, Germany 05/19/92 Frankfurt, Germany 05/21/92 Munich, Germany 05/22/92 Bolzano, Italy 05/23/92 Stuttgart, Germany, Messe Congress Centrum 05/24/92 Rotterdam, Holland, Ahoy 05/30/92 through 06/12/92 Brazil, Earth Summit – No dates available for his performing concerts in Brazil 06/20/92 Brisbane, Australia, John was a special guest at the opening of the new Southbank Parklands Amphitheater 06/21/92 Newcastle, Australia, John was a special guest at Gala Premiere opening of the Newcastle Entertainment Center 06/22/92 Newcastle, Australia, Newcastle Entertainment Center 06/23/92 Melbourne, Australia, Melbourne Sports & Entertainment Center 06/27/92 Sydney, Australia, Entertainment Center 06/30/92 Brisbane, Australia, Entertainment Center 07/03/92 Green Bay, Wisconsin 07/04/92 Eagle River, Wisconsin 07/05/92 Duluth, Minnesota 07/08/92 Cincinnati, Ohio 07/09/92 Hoffman Estates, Illinois, Poplar Creek 07/10/92 Indianapolis, (Noblesville) Indiana, Deer Creek Music Center 07/11/92 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob Music Theater 07/12/92 Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio, Blossom Music Center 07/17/92 Boise Idaho, Idaho Pavilion 07/18/92 Park City, Utah, Deer Valley Amphitheater 07/19/92 Denver, Colorado, Fiddler’s Green 07/23/92 Reno Nevada, Ballys 07/24/92 Reno Nevada, Ballys 07/25/92 Mountain View California, Shoreline Amphitheater 07/26/92 Mountain View California, Shoreline Amphitheater 07/31/92 Los Angeles, California, Greek Theater 08/01/92 Los Angeles, California, Greek Theater 08/02/92 Solvang California, Santa Ynez Valley Ranch 08/10/92 Brevard, North Carolina 08/11/92 Harvey’s Lake Pennsylvania, Lake Amphitheater 08/12/92 Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Kingswood Music Theater 08/14/92 Holmdel, New Jersey, Garden State Arts Center 08/15/92 Danbury, Connecticut, Charles Ives Center 08/16/92 Saratoga Springs, New York, Performing Arts Center 08/18/92 Columbia, Maryland, Merriweather Post Pavilion 08/20/92 Richmond, Virginia, Classic Amphitheater 08/21/92 Raleigh North Carolina, Walnut Creek Amphitheater 08/22/92 Charlotte, North Carolina, Palladium at Carowinds Park 08/23/92 Atlanta, Georgia, Chastain Park Amphitheater 08/28/92 through 08/30/92 Aspen/Snowmass, Colorado, Windstar Choices Symposium 09/02/92 La Crosse, Wisconsin 09/03/92 Duluth, Minnesota 09/04/92 Green Bay, Wisconsin 1993 09/17/93 Vancouver, BC, Canada, Orphean Theater 09/21/93 Huntsville, Alabama, NASA Benefit Concert 10/22/93 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Heinz Hall 10/23/93 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Heinz Hall 10/24/93 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Heinz Hall 10/25/93 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Heinz Hall 10/26/93 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Heinz Hall 11/26/93 Peoria, Illinois, Civic Center 11/27/93 Ames, Iowa, Stevens Auditorium 11/29/93 Kansas City, Missouri, Kansas City Music Hall 12/02/93 Rockford, Illinois, Coranado Theater 12/03/93 Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Mecca Arena 12/04/93 Minneapolis, Minnesota, Orpheum Theater 12/05/93 Minneapolis, Minnesota, Orpheum Theater 12/08/93 Knoxville, Tennessee, Knoxville Coliseum 12/09/93 Nashville, Tennessee, Grand Old Opry 12/10/93 Memphis, Tennessee, Dicken-Meyer Theater 12/11/93 Tulsa, Oklahoma, Brady Theater 12/12/93 Salina, Kansas, Salina Bicentennial 12/15/93 Aspen, Colorado, Ritz Carlton Ballroom 1994 01/29/94 Aspen, Colorado, Wheeler Opera House, Tipsy Taxi Benefit Concert, 02/23/94 Detroit, Michigan, Fox Theater 02/24/94 Detroit, Michigan, Fox Theater 02/25/94 Detroit, Michigan, Fox Theater 02/26/94 Detroit, Michigan, Fox Theater 02/27/94 Detroit, Michigan, Fox Theater 03/03/94 Cardiff, Wales, International Arena 03/04/94 Plymouth, England, Pavilion 03/05/94 Oxford, England, Apollo 03/07/94 Boumemouth, England, B.I.C. 03/08/94 Brighten, England, Brighton Center 03/09/94 Nottingham, England, Nottingham Royal Center 03/11/94 Manchester, England, Apollo Theater 03/12/94 Newcastle, England, City Hall 03/13/94 Aberdeen, Scotland Exhibition Conference Center 03/15/94 Glasgow, Scotland, Royal Concert Hall 03/17/94 Sheffield, England, City Hall 03/18/94 Blackpool, England, Opera House 03/19/94 Birmingham, England, National Exhibition Center 03/20/94 Northampton, England, Derngate Theater 03/22/94 London, England, Royal Albert Hall 03/24/94 London, England, Apollo Hammersmith 03/26/94 Dublin, Ireland, Point Theater 03/27/94 Cork, Ireland, Opera House 03/28/94 Limerick, Ireland, The University 03/30/94 Belfast, Ireland, Ulster Hall 04/14/94 Kuala Lumpar, Malaysia 04/15/94 Kuala Lumpar, Malaysia 04/16/94 Singapore 04/19/94 Bangkok, Thailand 04/20/94 Bangkok, Thailand 04/23/94 Soul, South Korea 04/24/94 Soul, South Korea 04/28/94 Hong Kong 04/29/94 Hong Kong 05/01/94 Hanoi, Vietnam, Hanoi Opera House 05/03/94 Ho Chi Min City, Vietnam, Ho Binh Theater 05/05/94 Jackarta, Indonesia 05/06/94 Jackarta, Indonesia 05/07/94 Jackarta, Indonesia 05/8-11/94 China Tour, no concert dates available 06/08/94 Atlanta, Georgia, Chastain Park Amphitheater 06/09/94 Atlanta, Georgia, Chastain Park Amphitheater 07/08/94 Sun City West, Arizona, Sun Dome 07/09/94 San Diego, California, Summer Pops Bowl 07/12/94 Fresno, California, William Saroyan Theater 07/13/94 Reno, Nevada, Reno Hilton Amphitheater 07/19/94 Green Bay, Wisconsin, Weidner Center 07/20/94 Highland Park, Illinois, Ravinia Pavilion 07/21/94 Cleveland, Ohio, Nautica Stage 07/23/94 Louisville, Kentucky, Palace Theater, 07/24/94 Indianapolis, (Noblesville) Indiana, Deer Creek Music Center 07/26/94 Vienna, Virginia, Wolftrap 07/27/94 Vienna, Virginia, Wolftrap 07/29/94 Holmdel, New Jersey, Garden State Arts Center 07/30/94 Stanhope, New Jersey, Waterloo Village 07/31/94 North Tonawanda, New York, Melody Fair 08/02/94 Wallingford, Connecticut, Oakdale Theater 08/03/94 Austin, Texas, Harbor Lights Pavilion 08/05/94 Chataqua, New York, Chataqua Amphitheater 08/06/94 Hyannis, Massachusetts, Melody Tent 08/07/94 Warwick, Rhode Island, Warwick Music Theater 08/09/94 Devon, Pennsylvania, Valley Forge Music Fair 08/10/94 Devon, Pennsylvania, Valley Forge Music Fair 08/12/94 Westbury, New York, Westbury Music Fair 08/13/94 Westbury, New York, Westbury Music Fair 08/14/94 Beverly, Massachusetts, North Shore Music Theater 08/16/94 Boston, Massachusetts, Harborlights Pavilion 10/13/94 Rotterdam, Holland, Ahoy 10/14/94 Ghent (Gent), Belgium, Sportpalace 10/28/94 Evansville, Indiana 11/17/94 Sydney, Australia, Sydney Entertainment Center 11/19/94 Brisbane, Australia, Brisbane Entertainment Center 11/21/94 Townsville, Australia, Townsville Entertainment Center 11/23/94 Rockhampton, Australia, Rockhampton Music Bowl 11/25/94 Newcastle, Australia, Newcastle Entertainment Center 11/26/94 Canberra, Australia, Bruce Stadium 11/27/94 Melbourne, Australia, Melbourne Entertainment Center 11/29/94 Adelaide, Australia, Adelaide Entertainment Center 12/01/94 Perth, Australia, Perth Entertainment Center 1995 02/21/95 Sony Music Studios, New York, Taping of the Wildlife Concert 02/22/95 Sony Music Studios, New York, Taping of the Wildlife Concert 03/17/95 Salt Lake City, Utah, Gallivan Utah Center short concert for Year 2002 promoting Olympics 05/19/95 Jacksonville, Florida, Metropolitan Park 05/29/95 Memorial Day Concert (Washington DC?) Broadcasted on PBS TV 06/13/95 Kettering, Ohio, Fraze Pavilion 06/15/95 Vienna, Virginia, Wolftrap 06/17/95 New York, New York, Radio City Music Hall 06/18/95 Camden, New Jersey, Sony Blockbuster Theater, Fathers Day Concert 06/22/95 Clarkston, Michigan, Pine Knob 06/23/95 Burgettstown, Pennsylvania, Star Lake Amphitheater 06/24/95 Columbus, Ohio, Palaris Amphitheater 07/11/95 Las Cruces, New Mexico, Pan American Center 07/14/95 Reno, Nevada, Reno Hilton Amphitheater 07/15/95 Concord, California, Concord Pavilion 07/17/95 Denver, Colorado, Fiddler’s Green 07/18/95 Park City, Utah, Wolf Mountain 07/21/95 Seattle, Washington, Fifth Avenue Theater 07/22/95 Dundee, Oregon, Sokol Blofser Winery 07/23/95 Spokane Washington, Riverfront Amphitheater 08/04/95 Omaha, Nebraska, Orpheum Theater 08/05/95 Mankato, Minnesota, Mankato Civic Center 08/06/95 Detroit Lakes, Minnesota, We-Fest Festival 08/11/95 Wichita, Kansas, Kansas Coliseum 08/12/95 Topeka, Kansas, Topeka Performing Arts Center 08/13/95 Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, Oklahoma City Music Hall 08/18/95 Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Riverside Theater 08/19/95 Louisville, Kentucky, Palace Theater 08/20/95 Indianapolis, (Noblesville) Indiana, Music Center 08/25/95 through 08/27/95 Aspen/Snowmass, Colorado, Windstar Symposium 09/01/95 Cerritos, California, Cerritos Center for the Performing Arts 09/02/95 Cerritos, California, Cerritos Center for the Performing Arts 09/03/95 Cerritos, California, Cerritos Center for the Performing Arts 09/07/95 Buffalo, New York, Shea’s Theater 09/08/95 Wallingford, Connecticut, Oakdale Theater 09/09/95 Boston, Massachusetts, Harborlights Pavilion 09/15/95 San Diego, California, Summer Pops Bowl 09/16/95 San Diego, California, Summer Pops Bowl 09/17/95 Les Vegas, Nevada, Rio Suites Hotel 09/19/95 Moline, Illinois, Mark of the Quad 09/20/95 A benefit in Wyoming (for Coors) 09/22/95 Ames, Iowa, Hilton Coliseum 09/23/95 St. Paul, Minnesota 10/01/95 Nagoya, Japan, A show performed with other performers 10/04/95 Hokaido, Japan 10/07/95 Madrid, Spain, Cancelled 10/09/95 Frankfurt, Germany, Jahrhunderthalle 10/10/95 Dusseldorf, Germany Philipshalle 10/11/95 Hannover, Germany, Kuppelsaal 10/12/95 Berlin, Germany, Tempodrom 10/14/95 Bremerhaven, Germany, Stadthalle 10/15/95 Hamburg, Germany, CCH 10/16/95 Nurnberg, Germany, Maistersingerhalle 10/17/95 Munich, Germany, Circus Krona 10/19/95 Stuttgart, Germany 10/20/95 Ludwigshafen, Germany, Friedrich Eberthalle 10/21/95 Aachan, Eurogrss Center 10/23/95 Rome, Italy, Teatro Sisino 10/24/95 Milano, Italy, Teatro Smeraldo 10/26/95 Prague, Czech Republic, Cultury Palast 10/27/95 Vienna, Austria, Concerthaus 10/30/95 Moscow, Russia, Russia Hall 10/31/95 Moscow, Russia, Russia Hall 11/01/95 St. Petersburg, Russia, Congresshouse 11/02/95 St. Petersburg, Russia, Congresshouse 11/04/95 Rotterdam, Holland, Ahoy 11/05/95 Ghent (Gent), Belgium, Sportpalace 11/8/95 Hanford, California, Fox Theater 11/11/95 Palm Desert, California, McCallum Theater 11/12/95 Thousand Oaks, California, Thousand Oaks Civic Arts Plaza 1996 03/08/96 Rosemont, Illinois, Rosemont Theater 03/09/96 Rosemont, Illinois, Rosemont Theater 03/14/96 Detroit, Michigan, Fox Theater 03/15/96 Detroit, Michigan, Fox Theater 03/16/96 Detroit, Michigan, Fox Theater 03/17/96 Detroit, Michigan, Fox Theater 06/29/96 Reno, Nevada 07/02/96 Los Angeles, California, Hollywood Bowl, performed with Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra 07/03/96 Los Angeles, California, Hollywood Bowl, performed with Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra 07/04/96 Los Angeles, California, Hollywood Bowl, performed with Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra 07/05/96 Las Vegas, Nevada, Hilton 09/15/96 Portland, Oregon, Rose Garden Theater in the Clouds 09/16/96 Spokane, Washington, Spokane Opera House 09/17/96 Seattle, Washington, Paramount Theater 09/20/96 Jackson Hole, Wyoming, Walk Festival Hall, Teton Village 09/21/96 Jackson Hole, Wyoming, Walk Festival Hall, Teton Village 09/25/96 Dallas, Texas, Dallas Majestic Theater 09/26/96 Dallas, Texas, Dallas Majestic Theater 09/27/96 San Antonio, Texas, Majestic Theater 11/02/96 Clearwater, Florida, Ruth Eckert Hall 11/03/96 Jacksonville, Florida, Metropolitan Park 11/04/96 West Palm Beach, Florida, Kravis Center 11/05/96 Lake Buena Vista, Florida 12/01/96 Devon, Pennsylvania, Valley Forge Music Fair (Christmas Concert) 12/02/96 Devon, Pennsylvania, Valley Forge Music Fair (Christmas Concert) 12/03/96 Westbury, New York, Westbury Music Fair (Christmas Concert) 12/04/96 Westbury, New York, Westbury Music Fair (Christmas Concert) 12/07/96 Minneapolis, Minnesota, Orpheum Theater (Christmas Concert) 12/08/96 Minneapolis, Minnesota, Orpheum Theater (Christmas Concert) 12/10/96 South Bend Indiana, Morris Civic Center (Christmas Concert) 12/11/96 Fort Wayne, Indiana, Embassy Theater (Christmas Concert) 12/16/96 Columbus, Ohio, Palace Theater (Christmas Concert) 12/17/96 Columbus, Ohio, Palace Theater (Christmas Concert) 12/19/96 Washington DC, Constitutional Hall (Christmas Concert) 12/20/96 Washington DC, Constitutional Hall (Christmas Concert) 12/22/96 Las Vegas, Nevada, Hilton 12/23/96 Las Vegas, Nevada, Hilton 1997 February 6, 1997 Hyatt Regency, Beaver Creek, CO February 14-15, 1997 Heinz Hall, Pittsburgh, PA February 19, 1997 Landmark Theater, Richmond, VA February 20, 1997 Ovens Auditorium, Charlotte, NC February 21, 1997 Fox Theater, Atlanta, GA February 22, 1997 Civic Center, Birmingham, AL March 11, 1997 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT March 12-13, 1997 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, SCOT March 15, 1997 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG March 16, 1997 Royal Concert Hall, Nottingham, ENG March 18, 1997 Cardiff International Arena, Cardiff, WAL March 19 & 21, 1997 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG March 22, 1997 Manchester Apollo, Manchester, ENG March 23, 1997 The Point, Dublin, IRE March 24, 1997 Waterfront, Belfast, NI March 26, 1997 Skievehallen, Skieve, March 27, 1997 Mukhuset, Aarhus, DEN March 28, 1997 Falconer Theater, Copenhagen, DEN March 30, 1997 Congresgebouew, The Hague, NED March 31, 1997 Koningin Elisabethzaal, Antwerp, BEL April 5, 1997 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI April 8-9, 1997 McCormack Estate, Wailea, HI May 16-17, 1997 Civic Arts Plaza, Thousand Oaks, CA May 23-25, 1997 Cerritos Performing Arts Center, Cerritos, CA June 21, 1997 Konocti Harbor Resort, Kelseyville, CA June 22, 1997 Villa Montalvo Arts, Saratoga, CA June 24, 1997 Wente Brothers Winery, Livermore, CA June 26-27, 1997 Britt Festivals, Jacksonville, OR July 9, 1997 Aspen, CO (Deaf Camp Concert) July 24, 1997 North Shore Music Circus, Beverly MA July 26, 1997 Melody Tent, Hyannis, MA July 27, 1997 South Shore Music Circus, Cohasset, MA July 30, 1997 Wolftrap, Vienna, VA July 31, 1997 PNC Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ August 1, 1997 Oakdale Theater, Wallingford, CT August 2-3, 1997 Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center, Canandaigua, NY August 5, 1997 Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY September 20, 1997 Baltimore Arena, Baltimore, MD September 26-28, 1997 Jones Hall for the Performing Arts, Houston, TX October 1, 1997 Will Rogers Auditorium, Fort Worth, TX October 4, 1997 Bass Concert Hall, Austin, TX (after the concert John performed at a private Birthday Party) October 5, 1997 Selena Auditorium, Corpus Christi, TX